


Pain and Suffering

by kittyface27



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace is in agony, Agony, Body Horror, Demon, Gen, Gore, Gross descriptions, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I put him through so much, M/M, One Shot, Pain, Suffering, Transformation, very light marco/ace, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyface27/pseuds/kittyface27
Summary: If Ace misses his pills, he is no longer human. But through the horrible process, his family would always be there for him, even as his body decomposed while he was alive, in agony every step.Gore, you've been warned.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace & Thatch, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Pain and Suffering

**Kind of disturbing one shot. I tried making it longer, but it just wasn't going anywhere, so why not just post it as a disturbing and graphic one shot lol. So, you've been warned! Enjoy~**

* * *

" _Ahhh! IT HURTS!"_ Ace shrieked, chained to the brig wall and floor, as his body melted and burnt away to reveal the demon that resided inside him. He'd run out of pills. They were gone, they hadn't gotten the full refill at the last pharmacy three islands ago. He wailed and screamed in agony, and Marco was left to watch, unable to even touch him without his skin burning away.

He was a phoenix, yet the liquid secreted from Ace's countless open wounds were very painful. Ace's skin was bubbly, now. Like he was horrifically burned, his skin damaged beyond repair. Teeth littered the floor below him as larger ones forced their way through his gums, spraying blood everywhere, the red liquid dripping down his chin and neck, spraying on the floor as he continued to shriek.

It had been three days since the transformation began, getting more and more painful until he started to be able to harm others, even if it wasn't on purpose, and had to be moved to the brig for others safety. But Marco stayed, Thatch, too, even if he couldn't stomach the way Ace looked. They were there for comfort in his agonizing episode that was lasting days. And it would continue to last until they got the pills.

The recovery would take a long time, and he'd be out of action for awhile. Marco continued to watch him and make shushing, comforting sounds and words, trying to ease his pain even a little bit, even if it was only emotional pain. The whole time his body contorted and decomposed, tears were down his face.

They hadn't stopped for the last two days, when it started to get painful and scary for him. It was horrible to see. To hear. But Marco stayed by his side, no matter the nightmares he'd get from this, that he had gotten from this the last time, a year ago. The first time this happened was when he was assimilating still.

It had been all their fault, but he hadn't mentioned that he needed medication to keep him in human form, safe and healthy. That time, he hadn't told anyone, but snuck into the brig. They'd gone looking for him, with Marco the one to find him. He'd tried to convince Ace to leave, to go to the infirmary.

He hadn't known the extent of Ace's "illness". He didn't know what happened to him, the agony he felt as his body was destroyed alive. Marco had already fallen in love with the 19 year old, so he had stayed with him while he was down there. It had been four days before they landed on an island and rushed to get his medication to treat him. Nobody but Marco, Thatch and the captain knew of what happened to Ace, what he became after the fifth day. So, they were speeding through the ocean, even at night with paddles, to get him the medication before day five came.

Everyone just thought he got more and more sick as the days passed. It was half true, he was sick, but they didn't _know._ And they wouldn't know. The three would keep Ace's painful and scary secret.

When the fourth day came, Ace was no longer in human form. His skin was mostly in clumps around him as his body was now covered in a thick, pasty and sticky substance. Something that burnt anything that touched him, anything organic. Nobody could touch him now without hurting themselves.

He was no longer in a humanoid form, but more like a lump of constantly moving slime. It was black, with blood covering it. It was that day, one day before he turned homicidal and blood thirsty, that they landed and got his pills. Thatch ran into the room with the bottle, and Marco took one of the pills before dropping it onto Ace, sinking into the black and red substance. He stopped moving, and the process began to slowly reverse.

Though the stick was gone hours later, Ace was still in critical condition, in absolute agony as all of his muscle and everything hidden by skin were out to the open air. He was put in a warm bath while Marco spent days healing him with his flames. When the thin layer of tissue came, Marco moved him to their room from the infirmary and the tub, putting him somewhere comfortable as he healed.

Nobody saw him right now, not until he had his skin back. It regrew with Marco's flames. If he didn't have Marco there, Ace had said it took eight weeks for him to heal. With the phoenix here, it took two weeks and four days before his skin came back. Marco stayed awake the whole time with him, as Ace couldn't sleep through the pain without sedatives.

So, now he was asleep, though the tears didn't cease, even in his sleep. When he finally woke up, not drugged anymore, he sat up and hugged Marco, crying into his shoulder. He was ashamed of that happening to him, hating that his family saw him in that state. It was gag worthy, and they'd been there the whole time. "No matter what, I'll _always_ be there for you. If things take to the worst, I'll still always be there. I swear on my life," he said firmly, with truth and conviction in his voice. Ace nodded into his shoulder, knowing that he was right and was being honest.

His tears stopped pouring for once when he fell back asleep, finally no longer in pain. A slight sting to his skin, but not pain anymore. No more agony. He hoped there wasn't ever a next time, but that was wishful thinking. It would happen again, but Ace did truly know Marco would be there with him every ugly, terrifying step.


End file.
